The Eldorade and Her Pleasure
by Ai Sakamoto
Summary: Reverie goes to Ouran to seek a new pleasure. She finds someone from the host club. Join them as the host club goes on an adventure of their lives. Letting you know that the characters maybe a little off.


Me: Hello

Reverie:Hello

Me:Well Reverie can you say the disclaimer?

Reverie: Ai Sakamoto does not own anything. Though she may add a few more eldorades. Those eldeorades will belong to her and her alone.

Me:Aww you are so sweet!(Hugs Reverie)

REVERIE POV:

I was walking towards my new school. Its been a long time since Coud has passed away. I still miss him. I walked into the office. I had my headband on to cover my gelade. I walked over to the front desk.

"I am Reverie Metherlence. I have come for my schedule." I said softly.

After Coud I have come to like humans. Sometimes not really.

"Ah miss Metherlence. Here it is right here." She said

"Thank you." I said softly bowing

"Alright have a good day. First you are going to look around the school first. Then you can start learning tomorrow." She said

I nodded and left the office. I wasn't wearing the school uniform. I was wearing my blue dress with my white boots. I walked around the school. It was really big. I saw many people here. I walked up a flight of stairs and turned left. At the end of the hall way I saw doors. I quickely walked to them and opened the doors. Roses appeared out of nowhere. In front of me I saw 6 men and one girl.

"Welcome." They all said in unison

I nodded my head. I didn't say anything.

"Ah what is your name?" The tall blond one asked

"Reverie Metherlence." I said softly

"So you are the new student. Welcome to Ouran Academy." The one with glasses said

"**She has a great fashion sense.**" The twins said

"What is under your headband?" The small blond one asked

"It's something very important to me. I cannot show you. If I do then I will be risking everything. I cannot show you because I do not trust any of you." I said softly

"Why do you not trust us?" They asked

"I have just met you. Why is there a girl here?" I asked them

"What oh you mean Haruhi? He is definitely a man." They said

"I know she is a girl. If you admit and tell me why she is her then I will show you what is under my headband." I said

"Haruhi is a girl. When she first transferred here she broke a vase that was 8 million yen. So she is paying off a debt." The one with the glasses said

I reached for my headband and took it off. It showed my green gelade.

"Why is there a jewel on your head?" Haruhi asked

"It's not a jewel. It's my gelade. I am not human like you are. If I say a special thing then I turn into an another form." I told them

"Can you show us?" They asked

I nodded my head and walked over to the tall one with black hair. I grab his hands and start.

"On a helpless but pretty night southing and comforting and prospering on the islands surrounded by the lively and bright fields of heaven. As I at this moment promise to join like twins like a string of wraths, winds grab a hold of us. I at this moment and for eternity where the winds of the red soul as I make this promise, and bind my soul to yours." I sang I was then behind the tall man. I was in my weapon form. I then went back to my human form.

"You are now a pleasure. Your soul and my soul are now combined." I said to him softly

"I am and Elodorade. We can only have one contract at a time. Where humans can have many contracts at a time. Well until they die. My last contract was with a boy named Coud. He was the very first human I never hated. In fact I loved him very much. He died a while ago. From this time on out we will have many battles in the future. We will never be safe, ever again." I told him softly

"Oh yes what are your names?" I ask softly

"My name is Tamaki Suoh." The blond one said

"I am Kyouya Otori." The one with the glasses said

"I am Takashi Morinozuka." The one who I just made a contract with stated

"I am Mistani Haninozuka." The short blond one said

"I am Haruhi Fujoika." The girl said

"I am Hikaru Hitatchin." One of the twins said

"I am Karou Hitatchin." The other twin said

"We are the host club." They all said in unison.

I smiled at them.

Little did I know that this was the fist step on a new adventure.


End file.
